


Not So Hooded Figure

by FountainPen



Series: Hoodserver [2]
Category: Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Kevin steals his boyfriends hoodies, M/M, Shenanigans, They love and support eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: Hoodie's Hoodie's are really comfortable





	Not So Hooded Figure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Swarmy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Swarmy).



> This was supposed to be up sooner, but I got sidetracked by school and stuff. Sorry!

_God damnit-_ Hoodie threw his camera down into his mattress.  _Where is it!?_ The codemaker had his mask, but his mustard colored sweatshirt was nowhere to be seen.

Brian didn't feel the usual static headache that told of a visit from  _it._ nor were there any signs of the unreliable cameraman. He was about to give up and see if he had other clothes at his old house when he saw it. A little white bouncy ball, an eye drawn on it by a careful hand. Kevin.

Hoodie grinned and began looking for the Observer, but did not call out. Instead, Brian crept toward the clearing the two usually met in, and ducked under a branch, it was like the transportation pocket under the desk of Noah Maxwell. The usually hooded figure waited a moment, and in a flash, was taken to Kevin's home. He crept up the stairs to where Kevin had set up his sleeping area.

The door was open a crack, and Hoodie pushed it open, revealing a sleeping Observer, usual dark clothing hidden under the too big sweatshirt that Brian usually wore. The taller man smiled as his sleeping partner stirred.

_**You can't have this back yet.** _

****_I know. You can have it for a little longer, in one condition._

**_Yes?_ **

_I stay here with you?_

**_Deal._ **

__Kevin moved over on the mattress and allowed Brian to pay next to him. The two slept for the rest of the day.


End file.
